The instant invention relates to mixtures of:
(a) alkanoic acids defined according to the generic structure: ##STR1## and
(b) the ethyl ester of 2-hydroxy-4-methyl-pentanoic acid defined according to the structure: ##STR2## and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of tropical flavored foodstuffs.
The compound defined according to the structure: ##STR3## is known to exist in the neutral volatile constitutents in grape brandies as disclosed by Schreier, et al, J. Agric. Food Chem., Vol. 27, No. 2, 1979, page 365 (specifically at page 368, Table II).
An adjacent methyl homologue thereof, the compound having the structure: ##STR4## exists in blueberry aroma as disclosed by Hirvi, et al, J. Sci. Food Agric., 1983, 34 (9), 992-6, the same blueberry aromas also contain the acids, acetic acid, butanoic acid, 2-methyl butanoic acid, pentanoic acid and hexanoic acid as set forth on page 994 of Hirvi, et al, cited supra.
Taken alone, the compound having the structure: ##STR5## has a blueberry and valerian oil aroma and taste characteristic causing it to be useful alone at levels of from about 1 up to about 100 ppm in blueberry, tropical fruit, caju, lime and valerian oil flavors.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors to (or in various foodstuffs and beverages. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural products some of which may be in short supply and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Ripe, natural notes for tropical fruit flavors, including guava, mango and papaya are particularly desirable and are particularly sought after. Natural papaya has, to many tastes, an aesthetically pleasing flavor only during a very short time of its ripening period. The same holds true for mango and guava. Accordingly, foodstuffs created using mango, guava and papaya are primarily bland in flavor unless the flavors are augmented or enhanced with some other material. Heretofore, no such materials which contribute natural ripe tropical fruit flavors are known to give an aesthetically pleasing effect to said tropical fruit flavors. Alone, the compound defined according to the structure: ##STR6## is inadequate for creation of the above effect. Alone, C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 carboxylic acids are inadequate for the creation of the above effect.
The combination of the compound having the structure: ##STR7## and at least one of the compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR8## unexpectedly causes creation of the above effect; that is a contribution of natural ripe tropical fruit flavors which gives an aesthetically pleasing effect to tropical fruit flavored foodstuffs.